Dua Jiwa
by Chi-TheyDara
Summary: Summary? Apa itu summary? #plak/ Chap 5 apdet XD. Baca aja dweh, RnR please
1. Chapter 1

** Hello! Selamat datang di fic saia yang keempat! Kali ini untuk pertama jalinya Katsu bikin fic SASUKE!**** Sebelumnya Katsu minta gomen(?) pada Mas Kiss *dijitak MK* karena dalam fic ini Sasuke sedikit (baca:amat sangat) Katsu nistakan! *digebukin Sasuke FC* hm hm… langsung ajha ya!**

**Warning: AU, OoC, sedikit OC, GaJe, Abal, Asal-asalan, garing. Untuk Sasuke Fans Girl sangat-sangat tidak disarankan untuk membaca! Tapi kalau sudah terlanjur masuk ya apa boleh buat? Saya hanya mengharapkan oleh-oleh berupa review anda!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya saia! *Masashi diem* Sakura dan Sasuke juga! *Masashi adem ayem* Begitu juga anggota-anggota Akatsuki! Walaupun nista tetap punya saia! *Masashi nggak protes* Readers: Woy! Masashi! Sadar donk! –Katsu: Nyahaha~ walaw Katsu bilang Naruto punya saia, Masashi nggak bakalan protes apalagi marah! Masashi 'kan gag ngerti Bahasa Indonesiaa! :P—Readers:*sweatdropp***

**Dua Jiwa **by **Deidara' Katsu-himeUn**

"Kyaaa~a! Sasukeee!" Cewek-cewek sepanjang dia melangkah selalu menyoraki namanya. Yang diteriakin cuek aja. Kenapa? Karna Sasuke pake headset! *readers:nggak nanya!* Headset yang dibelinya dengan hasil keringet (bau) nya sendiri. Sasuke ada kerja sampingan looh! Dia harus menghidupi diri sendiri dengan kerja sampingannya berhubung orang tuanya uda koit dibunuh ama aniki sekaligus bos kerja sampingannya.*curhat mode on*

Sasuke melangkah masuk kedalam kelasnya dan duduk di bangku kesayangannya. Belum lama dia nyantai, aniki sekaligus bosnya datang dari balik pintu (yaiyalah balik pitu! Masa' dari balik ketek!). anikinya yang bernama Itachi itu mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Pakai ini nanti malam!" kata Itachi sambil memberi Sasuke sebuah kotak. Kotak apakah itu? Entahlah! Author pun tidak tau! *dibekep readers*

"Huh! Seenaknya saja! Naikkan bayaranku!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat tidak pantas untuk dinyanyikan (?) pada seorang kakak apalagi bosnya.

Itachi tersenyum "Demi adakku tersayang apa sih, yang nggak? Tapi janji ya ntar malem pake ini!" paksa Itachi sebelum akhirnya pergi. "Cih!" Sasuke mendecih. Sebenarnya Sasuke amat sangat tidak rela melakukan pekerjaan itu. Tapi apa daya, inilah jalan satu-satunya bagi Sasuke untuk menyambung hidup. Berhubung Itachi tidak rela memberinya uang secara cuma-cuma. Karena Mail bilang "Tak untuuung!" *direbus Upin & Ipin FC*

Tibalah waktunya pulang sekolah. Saat yang paling dibenci Sasuke. Dia memasang headsetnya dan menguatkan volume ipod-nya sampai max (budek baru tau rasa lo!). seperti yang sudah Sasuke perkirakan, cewek-cewek itu terus meneriaki namanya. Sasuke? Stay cool donk! Dia 'kan budek! *diamaterasu* sambil nenteng-nentengin kotak yang gak jelas isinya.

Para cewek-cewek itu mulai berbisik-bisik "Sas-kun bawa apaan tuh? Jangan-jangan untuk pacarnya!""Hah! Sasuke punya pacar? Takkan kubiarkan!" kira-kira begitulah isi bisik-bisiknya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke melempar kotak itu sejauh mungkin dari pandangannya. Dan merebahkan diri di kasur yang sangat empuk. Perlahan Sasuke terlarut dalam mimpi. Dia mengingat masa-masa kecilnya bersama mama dan papanya. Hingga akhirnya tanpa terasa sudah menjelang sore.

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan segara manuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk melakukan pekerjaannya malam ini. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke memandangi kotak yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamarnya. Dan dengan berat hati Sasuke mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. "Hmphf," Sasuke menghela nafas secara datar. Ternyata isi kotaknya adalah seragam kerja yang paling dibencinya.

Readers: jangan bikin penasaran napa! Pekerjaan sasuke apa!

Author: iya! Iya! Aku kasih tauu!

Pekerjaan sampingan Sasuke adalah (kasi tau nggak yaa~a!—disambel readers) menjadi *author rada nggak tega nyebutinnya* banci malam di taman Konoha (Huahahahahahaha~ha*Sasuke FC tepar semua*). Bukan hanya itu, sekarang dia adalah banci yang paling di cari oleh lelaki-lelaki penghuni taman Konoha dimalam hari.

Sasuke mengeluarkan gaun biru tua dengan bunga-bunga putih itu dan segera memakainya. Rambutnya yang keatas disisir kebawah. Mulai ditempelkan bedak pemberian Itachi ke wajahnya, dan mulai berdandan layaknya wanita sungguhan. Karena Sasuke sudah biasa melakukan ini, dandanannya pun tidak terlalu menor. Bahkan lebih manis daripada wanita-wanita biasanya. (sekali lagi saia minta maaf pada Masashi Kishimoto-sensei karna chara favoritnya saia nistakan).

Sasuke membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang dari tadi duduk pahit (?) diatas meja rias. Satu hal lagi yang akan membuat penyamarannya semakin sempurna. Kontak lens warna aquamarine. Tidak lupa juga bando dinas (?) nya. Yah! Selesai sudah penyamaran fisiknya.

Tentu saja dia tidak memakai nama 'Sasuke' dalam keadaan seperti itu. Biasanya Sasuke menggunakan nama samaran. Nama samarannya adalah… Katsu! *dikeroyok readers + Sasuke FC + Masashi Kishimoto n asisten-asistennya + chara-charanya + chara-chara anime lain = babak belur* Just kidding! Nama samarannya Keuchi! *nggak bisa nyari nama yang lebih feminim lagi*

Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. "Waaah! keuchi manis! ayo kita pergi!" ajak Itachi. Sasuke pun menyusul Itachi dan mereka menuju taman Konoha. TBC~

**Penasaran dengan kehidupan Sasuke a.k.a Keuchi di malam hari? Silahkan tunggu di chap 2! niatnya bikin oneshoot, tapi lagi males. Padahal fic yang laen belom siap. Dasar nggak tanggung jawab.**

**Thanks to:**

**Masashi Kishimoto, yang udah mengizinkan saia menistakan chara favoritnya,**

**AkatsukizQueen, yang udah menyarankan nama Sasuke malam,**

**Readers, yang dengan sukarela membaca fic gak penting ini.**

**Mind to riview?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waaah! Akhirnya publish juga deh nih chap 2! Gomen telat! Hal ini dikarenakan lappie saia yang rada rada error. Tetapi hal itu menyebabkan saia mendapatkan Microsoft Word 2007! Hhe.. *pamer*.**

**Ini adalah hasil observasi saia waktu nyari nama buat Sasuke:**

**Katsu:** Mmmm... Queen! Kalo sasuke jadi cewek, dibikin nama Saskia keren nggak?

**Queen:** Keren sih, tapi kurang terasa Jepangnya. Keuchi aja!

**Katsu:** Keuchi?

**Queen:** Sasu-Keuchi-Ha!

**Sebenarnya masih panjang, tapi kalau ditulis semuanya entar ceritanya kagak muat. Langsung aja yah!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katsu: **Mas! Naruto itu punya saia kan Mas?

**MasKis:** Haik! Haik!

**Katsu: **Sasuke dan Sakura juga 'kan?

**MasKis: **Haik! Haik!

**Katsu: **All Akatsuki members?

**MasKis:** Haik! Haik!

**Kaa-san *tiba-tiba muncul*: **Lagu apaan sih itu? Haik-haik mulu!

**Katsu: **Aaah! Kaa-san buka-buka aib!

**Readers: **=="

**Warning: AU, OoC, sedikit OC, MissTypo(s), GaJe, dapat menyebabkan nosebleed seember, bagi Sasuke FG saia sarankan untuk membaca. Tapi saya berharap fic ini akan dibaca (?).**

**Saia menyatakan bahwa: Saia masih takut untuk mengategorikan fic ini ke genre humor. Dikarenakan saia takut fic ini nggak lucu karena saia memang tidak pengalaman untuk membuat fic humor.**

**Wah! Intronya kepanjangan ya? Langsung aja deh!**

Sasuke yang sedang dalam Keuchi mode membuka limosin yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan dirinya dan diri Itachi. Ini adalah tempat yang paling dibenci Keuchi. Kalau sekarang dia dalam Sasuke mode, dia sih biasa aja. Tapi kalau lagi Keuchi mode, hatinya nggak pernah tenang.

Pernah waktu itu Sasuke yang sedang dalam mode Keuchi hampir mati di tangan Itachi. Dan semenjak itu jika malam tiba, Sasuke tidak mau lagi deket-deket sama yang namanya "Itachi"! Saia tegaskan sekali lagi! I T A C H I ! i te a ce ha i! Ita.. *disumpal readers*

Keuchi berusaha mengambil posisi duduk sejauh-jauhnya dari si baka anikinya itu. Tapi percuma saja, Itachi malah makin menjepit Keuchi di dinding ruang limosin yang kedap suara itu.

"Uuh.. baka aniki! Manjauh dariku! Aku ini cowok tauk!" kata Keuchi sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Itachi yang berat itu.

"Cowok? Kamu itu manis banget loh! Keuchi sayang!" goda Itachi sambil mencolek dagu Keuchi.

Sementara itu, supir bermata hijau yang sedang ditemani temannya (?) yang bermata ungu merasa risih.

"Kok kayaknya nih limosin goyang-goyang mulu ya?" tanya makhluk bermata ijo itu.

"Bannya bocor kali!" jawab temannya.

"Perasaan baru gue tambal deh, kemaren!" sela alien *ditimpukin pake duit* bermata ijo itu.

"Emang lo tambal pake apaan?" si mata (Pasha) ungu terlihat tertarik.

"Pake duit lo!" jawab si mata ijo yang ternyata bernama Kakuzu.

"Oh," teman Kakuzu yang bernama Hidan itu hanya ber –oh- saja.

"Eh," Hidan terlihat seperti teringat akan sesuatu. Dan limosin berhenti mendadak.

Gedubrak... gedebruk... gerobak... ambruk... *kira-kira begitulah bunyinya*. Itachi terjatuh dari tempat duduknya diikuti Keuchi yang jatuh disampingnya.

Inner Itachi (emang ada?): Kenapa dia nggak jatoh diatas gue!

Inner Sasuke (ini lagi! Emangnya ada?) : Alhamdulillah... alhamdulillah... *sok islam mode* untung gue nggak jatoh diatas si baka aniki!

Dan dengan segera Itachi bangkit dan keluar dari dalam limosin dan menghampiri dua makhluk yang telah menunda aktivitasnya itu.

Dari tempat Keuchi (didalam limosin) terdengar suara-suara kusanagi, teriakan gaje, dan suara gedebuk-gedebuk serta suara-suara aneh lainnya. Sementara Sasuke a.k.a Keuchi *author bingung mau nyebut Sasuke apa Keuchi* merapikan gaunnya yang agak kusut dan kembali duduk di kursi limosin.

"Kreek..." pintu limosin yang nggak pernah diminyakin *di bekep Kakuzu karna buka-buka aib* terbuka dan menampakkan sosok paling ditakuti Sasuke jika malam tiba. Dialah Itachi Uchiha sang bos banciii! *di lempar tomat sama Itachi FC, Sasuke mewek (?)*

_Time Skip_

Akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan *halah!*, akhirnya mereka sampai juga mereka ketempat tujuan, yaitu taman Konoha. Keuchi segera berlari ala Cinderella ke taman dan pergi ke bangku terdekat.

"Hah... hahh... huhh..." Keuchi menghela nafasnya di sebuah bangku kosong di tengah taman. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya. Dan... author bingung mau nulis apa *dilempar sendal*.

"Hei! Boleh aku duduk disini?" tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis menghampiri Keuchi. Keuchi mengangguk, dan gadis itu segera duduk disebelahnya.

Dengan perlahan Keuchi memutar kepalanya untuk menoleh ke gadis yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. "Kyaa~a!" Keuchi berteriak membuat gadis itu jantungan dan mati ditempat. –Ralat- Membuat gadis itu mundur dari posisinya semula.

"Ke... Kenapa?" tanaya gadis itu heran. Keuchi segera sadar bahwa sekarang dia sedang jadi orang lain. Keuchi pun segera mengambil posisi semula. Yaitu disebelah kanan gadis yang merupakan salah satu penggemarnya. Sungguh Sasuke tidak sanggup membayangkan jika rahasia terbesarnya terbongkar begitu saja.

"Eh.. hhe, kenalin! Aku Sakura!" kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura itu.

"Ke... Keuchi!" jawab Sasuke a.k.a Keuchi agak gugup.

"Keuchi! Nama yang keren!" Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan malam-malam ditempat seperti ini?" tanya Keuchi.

"Itu! Tadi aku kesini sama Aniki ku! Itu dia!" jawab Sakura sambil nunjuk seorang lelaki berambut maroon yang sedang berbincang akrab dengan Itachi.

Dan author masih bingung mau nulis apa saking nggak ada ide *malah buka-buka aib*.

"Kamu sendiri? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Eh, ehm... aku.."

"Keuchi!" panggilan dari Itachi memotong kata-kata Keuchi (inner Sasuke: ada untungnya juga nih baka aniki ikutan!).

"Sakura! Kamu pulang duluan saja!" kata Aniki Sakura yang Sasuke kenal betul bernama Sasori. Sakura memasang muka cemberut.

"Emangnya Sasori-nii mau ngapain lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Emm.."

"Tidak baik loh! Cewek jalan sendirian malem-malem!" lagi-lagi Itachi memotong kata-kata orang lain (dasar nggak sopan!).

"Keuchi! Jagain Sasori ya!" pesan Itachi sambil narik-narik tangan Sakura.

"Baka! Kebalik tauk!" jawab Keuchi yang tidak direspon oleh Itachi yang sudah jauh dari tempatnya dan Sasori berdiri.

"Ehm... Keuchi!" Sasori menyadarkan Keuchi dari lamunannya (emang sejak kapan Keuchi melamun?).

"E.. Eh.. iya!" jawab Keuchi agak gugup.

"Ayo duduk!" ajak Sasori sambil mengambil posisi duduk di tempat yang diduduki Keuchi sebelumnya. Disusul dengan Keuchi yang duduk disebelah kanan Sasori.

Sasori mendekati Keuchi yang duduk dipinggir tempat duduk (jatoh baru tau rasa lo).

"Keuchi," kata Sasori sambil membelai dagu Keuchi. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa bagi Keuchi. Dikarenakan dia sudah bekerja seperti ini semenjak lima bulan yang lalu.

"Aduuuh! Kerennya!" tiba-tiba ada seorang cewek bermata bulat menghampiri mereka. Tidak! Bukan cewek! Lebih tepatnya teman sepekerjaan Keuchi. Itu Rock Lee yang sekarang menjadi Lily. Keuchi menghela nafas sambil menatap geram pada Rock Lee a.k.a Lily.

"Ka.. kamu siapa sih?" tanya Sasori menatap Lily dengan tatapan horor. Lily berusaha memasang senyum semanis-manisnya. Walaupun Sasori masih merinding. Makin merinding malah.

"Aku Lily! Salam kenal!" kata Lily sambil menawarkan tangannya.

Dengan perlahan dan tidak pasti Sasori mulai memberikan tangannya. Belum lagi tangan Sasori lurus, Lily merebut tangan Sasori dengan kasar dan menjabat tangan Sasori dengan salaman ala pemulung yang diangkat jadi bos tambang emas.

"Sa... Sasori!" jawab Sasori sambil berusaha melepas tangannya yang hampir copot. Dan dengan usaha yang keras, akhirnya tangannya dilepas juga oleh Lily.

Sasori langsung menyadari kalau ada yang salah pada Lily. Dia menarik wig panjang yang dipakai Lily. Dan terlihatlah rambut bobnya yang mengkilat.

"Ka.. kamu.." Sasori gugup, sementara Lily yang sekarang menjadi Rock Lee hampir menangis. Keuchi merinding karena takut rahasianya terbongkar. Seperti yang dia bilang di chap 1 sebelumnya, bahwa target malam ini agak susah.

"Go... gomenna.." belum lagi Sasori menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Rock Lee sudah berlari dengan gaya Cinderella yang ketinggalan kereta. Membuat Keuchi semakin jantungan.

Sasori membalikkan badannya dan kembali menatap Keuchi.

"Keuchi? Itu temanmu?" tanya Sasori dengan tampang curiga.

"Ti.. tidak!" jawab Keuchi gugup. Sasori tersenyum.

"Baguslah! Aku pikir kamu wanita jadi-jadian seprti anak itu tadi!" kata Sasori santai dan mendekati Keuchi lagi untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

"Nggak kok! Aku nggak pake wig!" jawab Keuchi sambil menarik rambutnya sedikit.

**TBC**

**Ahaha! Awal yang gaje menghasilkan ending yang gaje. Saia lagi kehabisan ide, jadi dengan terpaksa fic ini saia buat TBC! Yah, saia hanya berharap readers sekalian meninggalkan puing-puing review ke fic gaje saia ini. Sekalian saia mau minta saran kepada para readers sekalian, fic ini sebaiknya dimasukin ke genre humor apa nggak? Yah! Hanya tuhan dan readers yang tau.**

**Kalau readers tidak keberatan, tolong klik yang dibawah ini ya! ^^**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3! Chap 3! Chap 3! Chap 3! Chap 3! Chap 3! *heboh***

**Yah, sesuai request dari Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha, saia akan mengutamakan untuk menyelesaikan fic ini dulu! Fic multichap yang lain ntar nyusul! *readers: gak nanya!*.**

**Sebenarnya saia agak kecewa karena chap 2 Cuma sedikit yang riview! Apa dikarenakan kehadiran Lily yang mengganggu suasana? Yah, hanya readers lah yang tau.**

**Yasudah, tanpa banyak cang cong lagi, kita lanjutkan saja fic nya ok?**

**Warning: Aneh, GaJe, nista, AU, OoC dengan nama OC. Trus, terserah deh Sasuke FG mau baca atau nggak! Saia gak maksa kok! ^^\/**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lagi nggak ada ide. Jadi saia serius aja!**

**Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Akatsuki, dan chara-chara Naruto lainnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto selamanya!**

**Keterangan: **Sasuke ama Itachi itu beda rumah, trus nama nama banci banci disini semuanya hasil imajinasi saia yang ancur ancuran. Makanya namanya gaje gaje semua. Trus semua banci bancinya berjumlah sepuluh ekor *digeplak* dan semuanya adalah pesuruhnya Itachi! Kalo yang jadi banci, kan saia baru nyebutin dua, trus nanti 8 lagi akan saia kupas satu persatu. Biar readers nggak penasaran!

**Dua Jiwa chap three**

"Emm, ngomong ngomong, rumah kamu dimana ya?" tanya Itachi pada cewek yang sedang berjalan dengan tenang disampingnya, yaitu Sakura.

Inner Sakura: dasar nekat!

"Hehe, itu! Rumahku belok kanan terus nyampe kok! Udah ya! Sampai disini saja!" jawab Sakura sambil memasang senyum yang dibikin bikin.

"Yakin?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku pergi ya! Bye!" Sakura langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Itachi sendirian.

**Keesokan harinya**

"Hah! Mana ipod ku!" Sasuke teriak teriak gaje sambil melempari bantalnya, membuka spray tempat tidurnya, dan membongkar lemari, tidak lupa laci dan meja rias (?) nya.

"Kau mencari ini?" tiba tiba seseorang dengan seenaknya membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Udah masuk rumah nggak permisi, malah langsung kekamar! Ckckck parah...

"Hah! Kok bisa sama kamu!" bentak Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya.

"Huh! Dasar! Makanya kalo kerja tuh yang bener!" Itachi balas nyolot.

**Flashback on**

"Keuchi! Ehm, Itachi itu beruntung sekali ya!" kata Sasori sambil memasang senyum termanisnya. Tapi tetap saja tidak membuat Keuchi blushing.

"Beruntung?" Keuchi penasaran.

"Iya! Beruntung! Beruntung punya adik semanis kamu!" Sasori merayu dengan rayuan mautnya. Dan sekali lagi sodara sodara! Hal itu juga tidak berhasil membuat Keuchi blushing. Malah Itachi yang bersin bersin di lain tempat.

"Dia bilang dia punya adik angkat. Cewek semua. Boleh aku tau siapa saja?" tanya Sasori.

"Em, lebih baik kamu langsung kenalan aja sama mereka! Itu! Itu! Itu! Itu! Itu! Itu! Itu! Dan itu!" jawab Keuchi sambil nunjuk nunjuk gaje semua pesuruh pesuruhnya Itachi satu per satu.

"Delapan? Satu lagi mana? Itachi bilang kan semua ada sepuluh!" tanya Sasori lagi sambil melihat jarinya yang berjumlah delapan (hah? Delapan?).

"Ah, er, itu! Satu lagi masih kecil! Jadi nggak ikutan!" jawab Keuchi asal. Sasori pun hanya ber oh saja.

"Keuchi!" Panggil salah satu dari yang Keuchi tunjuk tadi. Perempatan pun muncul di pelipis Sasori karna lagi lagi aktivitasnya tertunda.

"Maaf! Aku kesana dulu ya!" kata Keuchi sambil berlari kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Tak... sebuah beda berbentuk lepes terjatuh kabangku saat Keuchi berdiri dan berlari. Sasori mengambil benda itu. "Ipod?" gumamnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu, kita lihat dulu apa yang sedang Keuchi lakukan.

"Ah! Ngapain sih! Ganggu acara orang aja!" kata Sasuke a.k.a Keuchi pada orang itu. Orang itu adalah, em, kasi tau nggak ya~~ *digeplak* Gaara yang berganti nama menjadi Saara *Gaara FG mimisan* dengan model rambut mirip Kurenai berwarna merah hati, dan gaun warna coklat tua. Disertai kontak lens warna hitam. Dan untuk menyempurnakan penyamarannya, tentu saja tato 'Ai' di dahinya itu di hapus. Kalau udah pagi, giliran Kankurou yang bertugas menyablon (?) tato itu kembali.

"Itu loh! Cuma mau bilang, orang yang bersamamu itu... itu sepupuku!" jawab Gaara a.k.a Saara dengan wajah polos. Membuat Keuchi jengkel.

"Dasar! Kau mengganggu aktivitasku tauk! Kalau Ita (ban) chi tau aku bisa dihukum!" Keuchi nyolot dan langsung meninggalkan Saara yang pundung dibuatnya.

Tapi, tiba tiba penyakit amnesianya Keuchi kumat. Bukannya balik ke tempat Sasori, malah naik angkot (?) pulang kerumahnya.

"Lha? Keuchi mana?" tanya Itachi yang baru muncul setelah nganterin Sakura.

"Aku aja nungguin! Aku pikir dia sama kamu!" jawab Sasori.

"Ah, yasudahlah kalau begitu! Lagipula sekarang sudah jam satu! Aku pulang ya!" kata Itachi sambil ngeloyor pergi.

"Tunggu!" panggilan Sasori menghentikan langkah Itachi. "Hm?" Itachi membalikkan badannya.

"Ini! Kembalikan pada Keuchi!" kata Sasori sambil memberikan ipod yang tadi. "Bayarannya besok ya!" lanjut Sasori. Itachi pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sampai digerbang taman, Itachi berhenti dan mengirim SMS kepada seluruh pesuruhnya. Begitu SMS itu terkirim, satu per satu anak anak mendekati Itachi.

"Lho? Kok Cuma delapan?" tanya Itachi.

"Itu! Tadi Lee ketauan sama Sasori!" jawab Saara dengan entengnya.

"Huh, sudah aku duga anak itu tidak cocok jadi cewek. Yasudah! Masuklah ke limosin!" Kata Itachi. Anak anak itu pun langsung masuk ke limosin bobrok *dijitak Kakuzu* itu.

**Flashback off**

"Ah! Aku mau pergi! Udah jam tujuh!" kata Sasuke sambil merebut ipod tersebut dengan kasarnya dan langsung ngeloyor pergi. Dan dengan tersenyum Itachi menutup pintu rumah Sasuke yang Sasuke tinggal tanpa menutup pintu.

"Habata itara, modoranai to itte, mezashita no wa, aoi aoi ano sora..." Sasuke terus mendengarkan ipodnya sepanjang langkahnya menuju kelas. Sesampainya Sasuke kekelas, author pun binging mau nulis apa lagi.

**TBC**

Lagi lagi TBC. Udah gaje, ngegantung lagi. Otak saia lagi kehabisan ide. Mungkin chap four agak lama. Tunggu aja ya** Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**! Juga mohon maaf pada **Akuma Kyuketsuki **dan para readers kalau chap ini nggak lucu. Juga untuk para riviewers yang dengan setia mendukung saia dan menyemangati saia untuk melanjutkan fic laknat ini. Jaa! Sayonnara! Jumpa lagi di chap depan ^^!

Mind to riview?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello minna~~ chap 4 telah terbit! Gomenna kalau chap 3 humornya kurang! Soalnya saia lagi kurang ide. Terima kasih buat yang baca dan riview, yang baca tapi gak riview, dan yang riview tapi gak baca (?) ! Yasudah, langsung saja ya!**

**Disclaimer: Lalalala~~ *pura pura gak tau – di lempar bakiak sama MK dari jauh***

**Keterangan : em, apa ya? *nanya balik – dicincang readers***

**Dua Jiwa**

**Sebenarnya saia agak bingung. Judulnya kok dua jiwa ya? *readers: author geblek!*.**

**Mungkin hal itu akan saia kupas di chap ini setajam SILET! *dengan gaya ala host silet***

**Sementara itu, di tempat lain**

Brakkh... pintu itu dibuka dengan kasar. Menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut bob yang readers pasti sudah tau itu siapa sedang terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Masuk kamar orang seenaknya! Keluar sana! Ulangi! Ulangi!" teriak pria berambut bob yang bernama Lee itu sambil ngusir si pembuka pintu itu keluar rumah. Yang diusir diem aja.

Satu langkah lagi menuju pintu, si orang tadi tersadar. "Itu emang dialog ku! Baka!" orang itu nyolot dan membangun simpang empat yang lumayan lebar di tol Jakarta *digeplak* di pelipisnya maksudnya.

Rhe-chan si sutradara muncul. "Heh! Kalian ini! Ulang! Ulang! Jangan ngabis-ngabisin pita film donk!" Rhe-chan ikutan nyolot.

Ulang dari awal.

Brakkh... pintu itu dibuka dengan kasar. Menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut bob yang readers pasti sudah tau itu siapa sedang terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Dasar baka! Kau telah membuat Sasuke hampir ketauan! Kalau saja dia ketauan, kau pasti ku bunuh malam itu juga!" kata orang yang ternyata bernama Itachi itu.

"Go... gomenna! Itachi-san!" Lee menunduk dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Lee, kau kupecat!" kata kata Itachi membuat Lee tersentak.

"Jangan Itachi-saaann!" Lee sujud sujud di kaki Itachi. Itachi cuek. "Berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagii!" Lee nangis dengan gaya ala Nobita minta dikasih alat sama Doraemon.

Nun jauh disana

Nobita : hatchimm... srutt srutt *ngelap ingus*

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu padaku?" bentak Itachi.

Lee berhenti menangis. Dia merogoh rogoh kantongnya dan membuat Itachi penasaran. "Emm," Lee menatap benda yang baru dikeluarkannya. Tasbih digital. "Seratus tujuh puluh satu! Kalau ditambah hari ini jadi seratus tujuh puluh dua!" Lee menunjukkan gigi bersinarnya sambil mengacungkan jempol. Itachi sweatdropp.

"Baiklah kalau kau sadar! Aku pergi!" kata Itachi dengan kalemnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ingin pergi.

"Tungguu!" belum lagi langkah pertama napak di lantai, tangan Lee sudah nempel di kaki Itachi. Dan dengan tampang kalem plus muak, Itachi menatap wajah lebay Lee yang diberi genjutsu Puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Huh, apa lagi?" Itachi menanggapinya datar.

"Jadi... aku masih jadi pesuruhmu kan?" tanya Lee dengan wajah yang di lebay-lebay-in.

Ctakk... jitakan ala Uchiha mendarat di kepala batok Lee. "Gak!" jawab Itachi singkat dan langsung ngeloyor pergi. Lee yang ditinggalkan melanjutkan nangis lebaynya. Ah, lama lama ngetik nama Lee author jadi inget Lee Min Ho! X3

Sakura melangkah dengan anggunnya kedalam kelas dan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di sebelah kanan Sasuke.

Sakura melirik sedikit kearah Sasuke yang sedang asyik mendengarkan musik ipodnya. "Mirip," batinnya. "Apa mungkin? Ah, tidak! Keuchi kan cantik! Masa' Sasuke yeng sekeren itu bisa nyamar jadi cewek cantik? Kayak Hudson aja!" lanjutnya. Membuat Hudson flu mendadak.

Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura. Dan melepas headsetnya. "Apa ada yang salah dari penampilanku? Menatapku sampai seperti itu!" kata Sasuke dengan nada datar se datar datarnya. Membuat Sakura sadar dan segera buang muka. "Semoga dia nggak inget soal tadi malem!" batin Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

**Malam harinya.**

"Hari ini kita tidak ada pelanggan jadi... kalian bebas bermain disini!" jelas Itachi pada para dayang dayangnya yang sedang berkumpul dan duduk manis ala anak TK yang mendengarkan cerita dari bu guru. "Yah, sekarang bubar!" suruh Itachi. Dan mereka nurut aja *Uwa~~ penurut! – dikeroyok bences*.

Sasuke a.k.a Keuchi duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku taman. Kali ini mereka tidak pakai gaun. Melainkan hanya baju kaos dan rok mini *author ngebayangin Sasuke pake rok mini – digampar Sasuke*.

Dia mengeluarkan benda favoritnya dari kantong roknya yang mirip rok suster. Bukan mirip, tetapi memang itu rok suster yang dicolong Kakuzu, pesuruh Itachi dari seorang suster yang bernama Shizune saat sedang mandi.

Belum lagi headset itu nyampe ke kuping Keuchi, terdengar teriakan ricuh dari rekan rekannya.

"Ada apa sih!" tanya Keuchi pada Saara yang kebetulan lewat sambil lari lari gaje.

"Noh! Ada rajia! Jaa~~" jawab Saara sambil melanjutkan larinya.

Keuchi melanjutkan kegiatannya memasang headset. Dan tidak lama kemudian, lewatlah sekelompok cewek yang bertugas merajia banci banci taman Konoha. Cewek cewek itu memakai baju dengan warna yang berbeda beda. Ada yang pink, biru, hijau, kuning dan ungu.

Mereka berlima lewat begitu saja didepan Keuchi tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali. Begitu juga Keuchi merasa tidak terancam sama sekali dan malah asyik mendengarkan musik.

Tiba tiba seseorang duduk disamping Keuchi. Orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Keuchi meliriknya sedikit.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut kabur, Kimmy?" tanya Keuchi. Ternyata itu adalah Kimimaro a.k.a Kimmy yang terlihat mempesona (walau wajahnya kusut *ditusuk Kimimaro*) dengan jaket abu abu dan rok biru muda selututnya.

"Kau sendiri?" Kimmy balik nanya.

Keuchi tertawa kecil. Tertawanya gak bernah dikasih makan, makanya tawanya kecil aja dan gak besar besar *di tsukuyomi*.

"Mbah Oro bilang, aku ini istimewa!" Keuchi membuka cerita.

"Istimewa? Ya jelas lah! Kau kan adik kandungnya Itachi-san!" bantah Kimmy.

"Bukan! Bukan istimewa yang seperti itu!" Keuchi membuka headsetnya.

"Jadi?" Kimmy mulai tertarik.

**Flashback. 3 tahun yang lalu**

"Sasuke!" panggil Itachi pada Sasuke yang sedang tidur siang dengan nyenyaknya.

"Hemmmh~" hanya itu respon dari Sasuke yang mimpi hujan tomat.

"Sasukee~~" Itachi mengguncang tubuh Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya dia mau bangun juga.

"Gak sopan amat! Ini rumahku! Seenaknya saja langsung masuk ke kamarku!" bentak Sasuke yang baru berhasil mengumpulkan ¼ nyawanya.

"Sudahlah! Ayo ikut aku!" paksa Itachi sambil narik tangan Sasuke menuju ke sebuah mobil Honda Jazz hitam milik Itachi yang sudah menunggu mereka dari tadi.

Ngeeeeeeng~~ (kira kira seperti itulah bunyinya) mobil itu mulai berjalan dengan kakinya (?). Eh, salah buku! Author pun membongkari buku buku yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Ini mah, chap 309! *hah?*" "Bukan," "Bukan," "Bukan," "Bukan," begitulah seterusnya sang author melempari buku mengenai kepala Itachi dan Sasuke yang sedang sweatdropp.

Ok! Dapat! Back to story!

Mobil itu mulai melaju dengan di giring eh, disetir oleh Itachi.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang berada disamping kiri Itachi dengan sinis.

"Kau akan kupertemukan de..." ciiiiiitttt... kata kata Itachi terpotong disertai rem mendadak membuat Sasuke yang belum pasang sabuk pengaman terkena chibaku tensei (?) dan terpelanting menabrak kaca depan dengan tidak elitnya.

Itachi keluar dari mobil sementara Sasuke berusaha mengutipi mur-murnya yang bertebaran *wth?*.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan disana! Untung saja aku tidak menabrakmu tadi!" Itachi merepetin orang yang dengan tampang tak berdosa berdiri di tengah jalan.

"Uuuh!" keluh Sasuke setelah berhasil keluar dari mobil laknat Itachi. "Hn, marnok!" kata Sasuke saat dia melihat orang aneh berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Kau," kata orang itu pada Itachi.

"Apa!" bentak Itachi.

Dan dengan langkah yang pelan tapi pasti orang itu mengangkat wajahnya sedikit demu sedikit.

"Err... Mbah Oro?" ucap Itachi sweatdropp ketika wajah orang yang Sasuke bilang marnok itu berhasil menatap Itachi.

"Lama tidak jumpa! Apa kabar!" orang yang disebut 'mbah Oro' itu memasang senyum yang sok dimanis maniskan. Padahal pait minta ampun *dipenggal Oro*.

Itachi sweatdropp. Dalam hati dia bergumam 'Gak! Gak! Aku nggak kenal! Aku nggak kenal' sambil buang muka. Sasuke cekikikan dalam hati.

Oro melirik sedikit kearah Sasuke yang lagi menahan tawa. Dan kembali pada Itachi.

"Itachi... adikmu itu... dia punya keistimewaan," kata Oro datar *sok uchiha*.

"Keistimewaan? Iya aku tau dia istimewa! Liat aja tuh! Dari seluruh chara Masashi Kishimoto, Cuma dia yang rambutnya beda sendiri! Trus agak dimirip miripin tuh sama itu loh... unggas yang biasa di sate itu apa namanya ya? Uda gitu" ctakk,, jitakan dari Oro menghentikan kata kata Itachi.

"Bukan itu baka!" teriak Oro dengan simpang empat yang muncul sejak jitakannya yang tadi mendarat di kepala Itachi.

"Adikmu itu, em... siapa namanya?" gubrakk... Itachi ber-gubrak-ria.

"Baka! Namanya Sasuke! Grr!" sekarang malah pelipis itachi yang berisi simpang empat.

"Iya! Iya! Aku ulangi ya! Huh! Adikmu itu... dia punya dua jiwa *akhirnya author tau juga kenapa nih fic judulnya dua jiwa*!" jelas Oro pendek sempit.

"Ah dua jiwa? Barang baru ya? Berapa harganya? Beli dimana? Wey Sasuke! Kau punya dua jiwa beli dimana? Ka..." ctakk... lagi lagi jitakan Oro mendarat di kepala Itachi.

"Dua jiwa itu bukan barang! Dasar matre!" Oro mulai jengkel.

"Iya! Iya! Aku tau! Tadi kan Cuma bercanda! Ya! Lanjutkanlah!" Itachi mengusap usap benjolannya. Berharap Jinny datang dan mengabulkan permintaannya untuk memusnahkan makhluk laknat ini dari hadapannya.

"Jiwanya berbeda siang dan malamnya. Apa kau pernah memperhatikan sikapnya?" lanjut Oro.

"Iya! Kalo siang dia suka makan tomat! Tapi kalau malem suka minum tomat!" ucap Itachi innocent. Dan disambut dengan deathglare dari mbah Oro.

"Iya! Iya! Sasuke kalau siang itu pendiam! Tapi kalo malem cerewet dan suke ngegodain orang. Tapi..." Itachi menggantungkan kata katanya.

"Tapi apa?" Oro penasaran.

"Tapi..." lanjut Itachi.

"Tapi apa?" Oro udah over penasaran.

"Tapi dia nggak pernah godain akuuuuu!" dan seketika itu juga Itachi kabur ke kamar Masashi sang author asli dan menangis lebay. Dia melempari bantal kesegala arah dan ke segala orang. Sampai sampai Masashi juga jadi korban.

"Itachi! Kau kupecat!" kata Masashi dengan nada tegas. Dan malah membuat kamar itu banjir seketika.

Jadi pemirsa, itulah penyebab kematian Itachi di serial Naruto. Itu karena Itachi dipecat dan tidak ada peran pengganti.

Ok! Back to story.

Oro sweatdropp melihat fenomena tersebut. Sementara Sasuke sedang dibawa kerumah sakit karena komplikasi pada perutnya yang disebabkan oleh kebanyakan tertawa.

**Flashback off**

"Jadi begitulah! Setelah itu Itachi punya ide gila dan merekrut kalian semua!" Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya. Kimimaro a.k.a Kimmy sweatdropp mendengarnya.

TBC

Huft selesai juga akhirnya. Walau agak macet di bagian kemunculan Orochimarunya, tapi akhirnya selesai juga.

Jangan segan segan untuk riview^^ flame lah kalau fic ini memang banyak typo dan gaje nya.

Saia memang suka membuat ending yang bikin penasaran pada fic multichap. Jadi jangan salahkan saia kalau chap ini juga ngegantung *langsung kabur*.

Riview please^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Yang ada di sana! Yang ada disini! Semua—plakk~ *dilempar sendal jepit***

**Akhirnya berakhir juga masa hitaus kuuuu~~~**

**Selamat datang di fic aneh saia yang sudah memasuki usia (?) lima chapters! Akhirnya nyampe lima juga, gak kerasa ya! Err, jangan pelototin aku kayak gitu dong plis!**

**Sudahlah, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, kita mulai!**

**.**

**.**

**Dua Jiwa chapter 5 **by **Deidara' Katsu-himeUn**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita aneh bin gaje binti garing yang judulnya Dua Jiwa ini © Deidara' Katsu-himeUn yang akan ganti pennem setelah chap ini kelar (kagak ada yang tanya kalee!)**

**...**

**Dua Jiwa Chapter 5**

**...**

"Gaara Sabaku a.k.a Saara, Neji Hyuuga a.k.a Yuu, Shikamaru Nara a.k.a Maruna, Shino Aburame a.k.a Noume, Suigetsu Hozuki a.k.a Tsuki(?), Juugo a.k.a Shizuka *hah?*, dan Hidan a.k.a Hasnah *lha? Nama yang paling nyasar*! Mereka ber tujuh ditangkap oleh lima orang polwan warna warni yang menamai diri mereka Mew Mew gitu. Untungnya anak emasku, Sasuke tidak ketangkep!" jelas Itachi panjang lebar di telepon.

Ternyata yang Itachi sebut 'anak emas' tadi sedang nguping dibalik pintu (settingnya Itachi nelpon di kamar).

"Oh, namanya mew mew toh? Hm hm," kata Sasuke pelan sambil manggut manggut secara membabi buta (?).

"Sepertinya kita harus menggunakan banci kesebelas," kata kata Itachi yang terakhir membuat Sasuke merasa tertarik.

"Banci kesebelas? Perasaan banci banci nya si Itachi Cuma sepuluh lah, jadi sembilan dikurangi si Rok Jeans (?)," Sasuke ngemeng ngemeng sendiri.

"Ah, aku kerumah Kiba ah," kata Sasuke dan langsung beranjak pergi dari kamar laknat Itachi (emang sejak kapan Sasuke akrab sama Kiba?).

a/n: Kiba adalah asistennya Itachi. Jadi kalau Sasuke mau cerita yang aneh aneh tentang kakaknya ato tentang banci bancinya ya tinggal panggil Kiba, semua beres.

**Dirumah Kiba Neko(?)zuka**

"Sasuke, ada apa?" sambut Kiba.

"Ada yang mau aku omongin," jawab Sasuke dan langsung narik tangan Kiba secara paksa kedalam kamarnya.

Dikamar

"Kiba, err, begini! Tadi aku sempat ngupin pembicaraan Itachi entah sama siapa di telepon!" kata Sasuke dengan tatapam dingin.

"Dasar tukang nguping kau Sasuke!" jawab Kiba.

"Iya! Tapi bukan itu yang mau ku bilang!" kata Sasuke lagi.

"So, you want talk what?" tanya Kiba dengan bahasa Inggris yang bahkan orang Inggris gak tau artinya.

"Halah! Sok Inggris! Masii amatiran juga!" kata Sasuke sambil nge-poke (author gak tau bahasa Indonesianya) jidat Kiba.

"Iya! Iya! Jadi apa masalahmu?"

"Aku dengar Itachi bicara tentang banci ke sebelas,"

"Jadi?"

"Siapa banci ke sebelas?"

"Oooh, itu..." Kiba menggantungkan kata katanya.

"Siapa?" Sasuke penasaran.

"Itu siiih, meneketemmppehhh," jawab Kiba acuh tak acuh dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

Sementara Sasuke sudah Sewot plus sweatdropp plus jawsdropp plus sharkdropp plus dolphindropp plus apalah itu.

...OK! langsung time skip (halah! Bilang aja males ngetik!)...

Maghrib pun tiba, Sasuke duduk di depan meja makannya. Menghadap ke hidangan makanan makanan khas Indonesia yang ntah dari mana asalnya bisa muncul tiba tiba disitu.

Tidak lama kemudian... dug dug dug... bedug...

Sasuke membaca doa buka puasa dan langsung meminum teh hijau dan sebuah kurma. Wah, Sasuke puasa ternyata.

"Euy! Sasuke! Malam ini kau pergi sendiri ya!" kata Itachi yang tiba tiba nongol. Sasuke pun langsung menatap Itachi dan siap siap nyolot.

"Seenaknya saja kau masuk kerumahku! Kau pikir rumahku ini apa hah? Keluaar!" teriak Sasuke sambil ngelempar apa saja yang berada didekat tangannya .

Inner Itachi: kebiasaan, kalau malem suka nyolot.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi!" kata Itachi dan langsung ngeloyor pergi entah kemana.

...

Seperti biasa, Sasuke a.k.a Keuchi duduk dibangku kesayangannya di taman konoha. Berhubung para bences bencesnya Itachi pada ketangkep polisi 'Mew Mew', jadinya Keuchi hanya ditemani Kimimaro a.k.a Kimmy dan Neji Hyuuga a.k.a Yuu yang entah gimana ceritanya lolos dari rajia gaje kemarin malam.

"Taukah kalian target kita malam ini?" tanya Keuchi dengan (tumben) kalem. Posisinya kini berada ditengah tengah Kimmy (kanan) dan Yuu (kiri).

"Er," Yuu mulai berpikir ala paranormal. "Target kita malam ini rada ubanan. Bukan! Bukan rada! Tapi emang ubanan!" jelas Yuu kebelit belit.

"Hhe? Yang benar saja? Kenapa kita disuruh melayani orang ubanan?" tanya Kimimaro yang gak nyadar sendirinya ubanan.

"Hai~" tiba tiba dari belakang mereka bertiga terdengar suara yang tidak seharusnya ada. Suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi mereka.

Dan dengan perlahan mereka menghadap kebelakang. Sedikit... perlahan... dan...

"Kyaa~~" teriak trio tarantula (?) dengan gaya bancinya. Dan dengan serentak pula mereka bertiga melakukan pendaratan yang sukses dengan bunyi yang kuat pula.

"Lily! Kenapa kau bisa ada disitu?" tanya Yuu sambil memperbaiki wajahnya ke bengkel terdekat (?).

"Kau kan sudah dipecat Itachi-sama!" lanjut Kimmy sambil ngutipin tulangnya yang berserakan kemana mana. Sehingga orang yang kebetulan lewat pun merinding melihatnya.

Sementara Keuchi? Apa yang dilakukannya?

"Oi! Kuechi! Eh, Keuchi! Kau ngapain?" tanya Yuu pada Keuchi yang lagi nyari nyari something.

"Ini! Ano, ipod ku kabur! Dia ketakutan ngeliat mata Lily yang uda kayak mau keluar itu!" jawab Keuchi tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah Kimmy dan Yuu yang ber-sweatdropp-ria serta Lily yang ber nangis alay ria.

Jdukk. Keuchi menabrak sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang. Dan dengan perlahan Keuchi mengangkat kepalanya. Maka terlihatlah seonggok kakek kakek ubanan berbadan besar dengan ubannya yang panjang melebihi rambut Yuu.

"Kau mencari ini?" kata kakek kakek itu sambil menunjukka n sesuatu yang menjadi benda keramat Sasuke maupun Keuchi.

Keuchi langsung merampas ipod itu dan berbalik dengan gaya ala cewek yang baru aja diputusin cowoknya. Dan kembali kepada empat makhluk jadi jadian yang sedang sibuk sendiri.

**...**

"Dasar kau, keong racun," tiba tiba ada suara musik yang entah dari mana asalnya. Si trio tikus (Yuu, Kimmy, Lily) nyari asal suara. Bahkan si Lily ampe nyari di lobang semut. Belum lagi Kimmy yang nyari diantara tulang tulangnya. Lebih parahnya lagi Yuu nyari asal suara di balik roknya (wah, parah nih anak). Sementara Keuchi, malah nyari nyari benda apa lagi di kantong ajaibnya.

"Baru kenal eh, ngajak tidur," lagu itu terus berlanjut. Si trio tikus makin parah aja. Yang paling parah si Lily yang nyari dibalik wig nya.

"Ngomong gak sopan santun," Keuchi sudah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Tapi si trio tikus belum juga mendapatkan asal suara.

"Kamu kira aku a—" suara itu berhenti tiba tiba. Begitu juga anak anak tikus itu berhenti secara tiba tiba. Suara itu terganti dengan suara lain yang tidak asing lagi di telinga mereka.

"Ya, halo?" Keuchi mengangkat telepon di hape sony Ericsson xperia x1 nya. Yuu sweatdropp, sementara Kimmy dan Lily masih memproses data (?).

"Hape si Keuchi toh!" kata Yuu pelan. Untungnya si duo lola tadi denger. Jadi tidak perlu melanjutkan pemrosesan data yang tidak berguna tadi.

"Hha? Kau serius?" wajah Keuchi nampak shock. Seperti ada berita duka.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran Keuchi menurunkan hapenya perlahan. Yuu, Kimmy dan Lily pun tegang melihatnya.

"TIDAAAKK!" teriak Keuchi tiba tiba dan langsung melempar hapenya. Untung ketangkep sama Kimmy.

"Tidak mungkin tidak mungkin!" Keuchi teriak teriak gaje sambil mengelilingi si kakek kakek yang tadi sempat terlupakan.

Trio tikus ditambah kakek kakek tadi sweatdropp plus jawsdropp.

Setelah sukses mengelilingi si kakek sebanyak 1001 kali putaran, Keuchi dengan wajah tegangnya berhenti didepan sang kakek dan nunjuk nunjuk gaje.

"Ka! Ka! Kau! Kau sudah tua! Nyadar donk! Masih saja nyari kesenangan! Bla bla bla..." Keuchi menceramahi kakek kakek tersebut dengan nada teriak sehingga membuat orang lewat menghentikan sejenak aktivitas mereka untuk mengikuti kultum (?) dari Keuchi.

"Heheheh," si kakek nyengir. "Ya! Kenalin! Saya Jiraiya! Saya tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu. Yang penting saya kan sudah bayar!" jawab kakek yang bernama Jiraiya itu acuh tak acuh.

"Keuchi? Jadi ini targt kita?" tanya Kimmy. Sementara Yuu dan Lily hanya menyertai perkataan Kimmy dengan membagikan sarang gratis buat lalat yang kebetulan lewat (nganga' maksudnya).

"I... iya!" jawab Keuchi dengan nada horor tanpa menghadap mereka sedikitpun.

Gedubrakk. Serentak meraka bertiga jatuh ketanah.

**...**

"Hhah... kalian masih kecil kecil ternyata" kata Jiraiya.

Mereka terdiam.

"Gak ada yang manis juga!" lanjutnya.

Inner Keuchi: dasar bangkotan! Sok pilih pilih pula!

Inner Yuu: kayak lo manis aja!

Inner Kimmy: sejak kapan kau jilat kami? (?)

Inner Lily: ini hanya tes mental! (tumben normal)

Tiba tiba wajah Jiraiya menghadap kearah timur. Bences bences *plakk* yang penasaran pun juga ikut ikutan menghadap timur. Sekejap Keuchi melirik Jiraiya yang sudah kebanjiran.

**...**

Mata merah beningnya bagaikan lautan darah. Rambut hitamnya yang digerai mengkilau bagaikan iklan shampoo l*f****y (nama di sensor demi keamanan publik). Memancarkan efek yang membuat Jiraiya menjeduk jedukkan kepalanya ke pohon kurma (?) terdekat, Yuu memotong rambutnya, tulang Kimmy berkeluaran, mata Lily keluar, dan Keuchi? Untunglah masih ada yang normal. Keuchi hanya memperhatikan saja.

Dia melihat bulu mata wanita itu sambil terus bergumam "Kayaknya aku kenal deh,".

Pandangannya turun ke hidungnya. Dan pada saat Keuchi memperhatikan pipi wanita itu, Keuchi makin yakin pada presepsinya.

Tap... tap.. tap... Keuchi berjalan meninggalkan empat orang yang sedang melakikan hal hal yang tidak wajar dan tidak perlu ditiru.

**...**

"Hei! Kau!" bisik Keuchi pada err, wanita itu.

"Ya? Ada apa manis?" tanya orang itu dengan kedipan mata yang membuat mulut Keuchi gatal (kalau siang tangannya yang gatal).

"Hentikan memanggil aku manis, Itachi!" Keuchi sewot. Tentunya dengan nada suara yang rendah. Soalnya kalau kuat kuat, malam ini juga nyawanya akan dibebaskan oleh orang didepannya ini.

"Akulah banci ke sebelas, sayang!" jawab Itachi dengan lembut.

"Argh," Keuchi mengacak rambutnya. Si empat orang aneh tadi sejenak kita lupakan saja dulu.

Posisi kakinya sudah tidak tegak lagi. Dan dia terjatuh.

"S... Sas!" Itachi jongkok dan memeluk adik tercintanya itu.

"Hosh, hosh," Keuchi ngos ngosan dan pasrah saja di pelukan Itachi.

"Bertahanlah imoutou-chan!" bisik Itachi dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Ke—err—Sasuke pergi.

**...**

Pelan pelan Itachi meletakkan tubuh Sasuke ke tempat tidurnya dan langsung menuju ke kamar kecil di kamar Sasuke.

Dia mengikat rambutnya kembali, menghapus make up nya dan mengganti bajunya. Dan dia keluar dengan penampilan seperti biasa dan kembali menyusul Sasuke yang tidak berhenti mengacak acak rambutnya.

"Sa... Sasuke! Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Argh, I... Itachi! Aku tertular kutu mu tauk! Hhah! Makanya sampoan tuh yang rajin! Percuma rambutmu mengkilau kalau ada kutunya! Hhah!" jelas Keuchi dan melanjutkan mengacak acak atau lebih tepatnya menggaruk garuk kepalanya. Sementara Itachi terdiam. Tidak tau akan berkata apa lagi. Dan chap ini pun selesai.

**...**

**Owari**

**...**

**Hheheh, jayus ya? Akhirnya selesai juga deh fic nista ini.**

**Sebelumnya aku mau curhat dulu. Kemarin waktu ini fic uda kelar 1.300 kata, tiba tiba nih dokumen ngilang entah kemana dan sempat membuatku nangis dan nggak bisa senyum selama sejam (dasar cengeng). Eeh, tolong kembalikan tomat tomat itu pada tempatnya ya! Plis~**

**Ya sudahlah hm, hm, hm, *dilempar bakiak karna nyanyi nyanyi*.**

**Oh iya, kalu ada yang bingung sama inti fic ini, silahkan simpulkan sendiri. Berhubung aku juga gak tau apa inti dari fic gajeness ini *dilempar blackberry*.**

**Akhir kata, riview^^ segala jenis kata kata, celaan, pujian, aku terima kok XD.**

**V**


End file.
